dkp_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
William
'''Character First Name''' William '''Character Last Name''' N/A '''IMVU Username''' SICOMANIAX '''Nickname''' Will '''Age''' 50 ( Looks 25) '''Date of Birth''' 10/29 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Greek '''Height''' 6ft 3" '''Weight''' 240lbs '''Occupation''' Lone Wolf '''Scars/Tattoos''' Torso tattoo of a dragon that wraps around to back. right arm has a tattoo of a dragon as well. Right arm has the tail of the torso dragon. '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' (Personality: After being betrayed by the one who he called his best friend, William became cold. His emotions shut down, his heart walled so that no other person could betray him. How could you be betrayed when you trusted nobody? Normally he stays by himself, though he does stay in a group. The strength of one can not always be relied on. Groups help protection, and to gather food. Still remains to himself unless needed though. ) (Behavior: Quiet, cold, almost like a timebomb when angered. Participates in group activities if needed, loves to spar/fight. '''Clan''' The Polemistí̱s clan Rank Kappa '''Weapon of choice''' Weapons: Katana, trained in the art for 10yrs after being found in a shipwreck. '''Background Information''' From an early age he was trained in Hand-to-Hand combat by his father, who was a soldier. Starting at the age of 12 he was taught swordplay, starting off with wooden swords then progressing up to the real thing whenever he had the chance. At the age of 15 he and his father boarded a boat. Even he did not know about the destination. But they were caught in a massive storm that ran them aground. When he awoke, he was on the compound home of a Samurai. The Samurai took him under his wing and taught him multiple things. First, the language of the Japanese people, second the way of the Samurai, and lastly. The Samurai showed him a form of strength far beyond that of human. The Samurai warned him about what was to come, and helped him prepare. He already saw that the kid( Whom he was over a hundred years older than) had a rage in him that would make his wolf side even stronger. And so, three days before the full moon, the Samurai transformed in front of William, who stood unafraid of the beast. The wolf bent down and bit William on the arm. At which point William passed out because of the pain. Over the next two days he laid in bed, allowing the wound to heal a little. On the third day, he spent all day outside. As the moon rose he could already feel energy surging through his body. And as he watched, the wound on his arm healed. And then it felt as if his skin were melting off, he dug at his arms and chest constantly. Watching as fur rose along his entire body. God did it itch. His canines enlongated, growing until they barely fit in his mouth. And soon his bones were growing at an inhuman rate, hurting like he was growing through a massive growth spurt. After all was said and done, he had transformed into a wolf even taller than that of the Samurai. Who was now standing in front of him fully transformed as well. The Samurai's coat was a dusty brown color, while William's coat was midnight black, the moonlight seeming to be sucked into his fur. His eyes had changed from a dark brought to jet black, contrasting greatly with the whites of his eyeballs. As they stood there, they seemed to size each other up. William, having only transformed his first time, took a more submissive role and followed the older wolf. For months the two trained in both human form and wolf form. Hunting from the time the sun went down till around three in the morning. Then sleeping until around noon, and finally training in swordplay during the daylight hours. For years this went on, until the Samurai decided it was time to test the boy. As his old master hand tested him. A fight to the death. If the boy won, the estate and all the wealth of the Samurai's would be his. If he died, well the Samurai had years to train one who could best him. It took two days and two nights of fighting for the match to be over, and at the end of it the boy beat his master. Barely. At the end of the fight, the boy passed out of blood-loss. That night was a full-moon, and he went on a rampage. His human side consumed by the wolf within him because of his weakness after the fight. When he came to, he was back in the estate, laying next to his dead master. Every since then, he has been using the wealth of the Samurai to travel the world. Pushing his body to the limits fighting others like him. No pack or single other like him showed the first kind of hospitality to him, and so it was always a fight. Vampires fought him whenever he entered their territory, but he somehow always came out victorious. Growing stronger after each battle. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Beta or Alpha to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' (Your[[Character Application]]can be approved by the Alpha or Beta's.) '''Approved by: Cleopatra Adolfo'''